


Time and Again

by Ottra



Series: Doctor Who / Eureka / Warehouse 13 Crossover [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Eureka, Warehouse 13
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottra/pseuds/Ottra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Residents of Eureka suffer from deja vu 90% more often than people in other towns" reads a study written by one of the students of Tesla Elementary. That particular project is only partly correct, and won't stay at all correct for much longer. Next time that percentage will go up. And in a few more times through, residents of Eureka will start to release that what they are experiencing isn't just a hiccup of the brain- they've actually done these things before. We all live in a loop, and there will be a few more times- and a visit from a few outsiders- before everyone figures it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time and Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaitN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitN/gifts).



> This is set shortly after "Crossing Over"- the Eureka/Warehouse 13 crossover episode. If you haven't seen it, it's an episode where Claudia visits Eureka.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fic!

Mere minutes after Fargo had watched Claudia leave down Global Dynamics’ back elevator, her contact popped up on his PDA’s screen.

“Claudia, what is it? Is there something wrong with the-”

“Doug, you have got to come down here and see this. NOW.”

Near the edge of the Eureka town limits Clauda and Sheriff Carter stood, staring up at an unnaturally turbulent and bright sky above them. Carter reached out towards the edge of town, and when his hand his the normally invisible town border something stopped his hand. He pushed against it but the only evidence of his effort was a faint rippling effect across the sky.

As Fargo hurried towards them, he could hear Jack speaking to the Warehouse Agent next to him. “... Looks almost like what I saw when I was trapped in a time loop once. Like the sky is a mirror flashing light at us.”

Fargo stopped next to them and stared upwards to get a better look. He could definitely see what Carter was talking about with the mirror example, but what Carter was implying made no sense.

“We can’t be stuck in a time loop again! People would- people would notice! Things would be happening! All three of us would remember today happening over and over and over! Not to mention that our time related difficulties have already been solved by Allison!”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s not possible. That’s what all you sciency people always say until I show you that it actually is happening. Remember that time when everyone told me that Eureka doesn’t get earthquakes? You were sure wrong on that one! The only guy who believed me ripped up half of main street!”

Meanwhile, Claudia rummaged through her messenger bag, pulling out a pair of purple gloves and what looked like an old fashioned pressure sensor but was no doubt much more.

“We can all discuss the probability of this later- but right now we’ve got a town that won’t let me leave and a sky out of War of the Worlds.” Claudia grinned, as if she faced potentially catastrophic problems like this every day. (Which, of course, she did.) “Plus, I don’t think this is a science problem. See the color of that sky? This looks more like my kind of problem.”

Claudia looked down at her sensor before turning around to head back to GD. She sniffed the air as if to detect an artifact’s scent. “Does anyone else smell fudge?”

\---

“So you think we’re looking for an artifact?” Asked Fargo as he followed Claudia down the halls of GD. She, in turn, was following the hand of the sensor she was carrying, turning down passageways and peering in to rooms to find where it was taking her without walking through any walls.

“Yeah. This thing,” She said, mentioning towards the brass and dial contraption in her hands, “Can sort of follow the energy that comes off an activated artifact. Or, it usually does. I’m still working out the kinks… It could also be following one of the many weird signals you guys have in this place.”

Carter sighed. So far it seemed that the ‘artifacts’ Claudia worked with were a lot less of an exact science that anything in Eureka was. After minutes of silence he decided to ask his own question. “What should this artifact look like? Big? Small?”

“It could be anything really, but it’ll probably be time related. An hourglass, a stop watch, something like that. But it will probably look very old. Ah- it looks like we’re here… sort of.” As they walked into the room they had been brought to Fargo grimaced. Claudia’s artifact tracking device had brought them to the cavernous room where GD stored all of its failed experiments.

Claudia looked down at the shelves and shelves of inventions. “Maybe I should call Artie…”

\---

After a call to Artie and a search on the Eureka database, the trio seemed to have found what they were looking for. They gathered around the artifact… and looked at it. It was a large gold hourglass with purple-ish sand running through it. The sand appeared to be about 2/5th depleted. Artie had told them that the loop- which could be a period of time anywhere from three to ten years- would reset when all the sand had fallen to the bottom.

Eventually, Carter broke the silence. “Are you sure this is the artifact? I don’t want to mess around with some old invention that isn’t what we’re looking for.”

Claudia nodded. “This is. It has the runes that Artie described running along the edge.” She said, pointing at the abstract symbols. Claudia pulled a cannister of neutralizing goo out of her bag. “Now that we know this is it- time to shut it down. Everybody stand back.”

Claudia turned her face away from the artifact and sprayed it with purple goo. After a few moments she looked back at the artifact. Nothing had happened. “Ohhkaaayyy.” She said.

Fargo frowned. “It’s weird that the time loop only contains Eureka, when it really should contain the whole world since Eureka is affected by outside things too.”

Carter shrugged. “This artifact stuff is some sort of magic, right? Does it matter? Maybe the artifact just makes it work.”

“That’s correct.” Another voice suddenly replied, surprising both of the Eureka residents. Claudia had gotten Artie on her Farnsworth. “The artifact compensates for any and all outside forces. Just because I’m talking with you I am now in an altered reality. Claudia, think hard. What year is it?”

Claudia frowned. “I feel like it should be 2010, but it’s really… 2025. Wow. And you do look older than I remember. Why don’t I look any older…?”

Artie grunted. “Well, I’m sure there are reasons for that. Anyways, the normal bagging and tagging isn’t going to work for this artifact.”

Claudia looked out of the corner of her eye at the goo slowly dripping from the hourglass. “Yeah, I figured.”

“Instead, I’ve called an old friend in for help he should be arriving-” A strange mechanical wheezing sounds suddenly filled the halls of GD. “Ahh, right now. He’ll get Eureka out of this loop.”

Claudia stared at the slowly appearing blue box in wonder. “Artie! Why did you never tell me-” She glanced down at her Farnsworth. He had already hung up. No doubt to avoid answering questions.

Carter squinted at the phone box. “Hey, that looks a lot like this thing on a TV show Zoe likes…”

Fargo nodded frantically. “That’s because it is!” He quickly straightened his tie. “Wow. Claudia’s boss knows an actual time traveller.”

The TARDIS’s door was pulled open and the Doctor leaned out, looking both ways before focusing on the trio and walking out of his ship. “Hello,” He said, offering his hand to no one in particular. “I’m the Doctor! Arthur told me this town needs to be brought out of a time loop? Could I see the artifact that caused this?”

Claudia, speechless for once, simply pointed at the hourglass behind her.

The Doctor walked up to it and examined it, flicking some of the goo off of it as he did. “Alright.” He said, pointing to Carter. “You, carry that. Rest of you, into my ship. As you’ll see it’s roomier than it looks.”

\---

And so, The Doctor used the TARDIS to bring Eureka out of it’s circle, and then delivered Claudia and the artifact back to the Warehouse. Although nothing happened immediately- as the whole of Eureka was in the middle of it’s five year loop- however, once they reached the day the day the DOD planned to shut them down, Carter and Fargo came to the realization that the loop had really ended, and that Eureka was moving through time again.

They were also very surprised to find The Doctor in some photographs from the early years of Eureka. Clearly, the day they met him hadn’t been his only visit to the scientist filled town.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a piece of explanation I never found a good place to fit into the fic: the artifact was activated by the tachyon accelerator on the day Carter came to Eureka, hence the loop is the first episode to the last episode. (The whole tie in where he sees himself driving kind of led to my idea of there being a time loop.)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic! I really enjoyed writing it. Who knows, I might even expand on this idea later with a prequel or sequel, because I feel there could be a lot more going on in this plot.


End file.
